


Don't Let Go

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dark-Skinned Robin, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sex, Interracial Relationship, Protectiveness, Spooning, Tiny!Robin, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: I'm working on my new series, "Water and Scales," and I realized I wrote smut scene for it that's similar in situation to this (and Sophisticated_Dude's "Got Your Back"), but it has Lucina being angry at Robin for being reckless. Now, yes, that moment and reaction of Lucina's is very important for character development, but I wanted to write a more carefree version, hence this smutfic. Also, it's fucking half-past-eleven PM as I'm typing this, so I would elaborate if I had the brainpower to.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Got Your Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249051) by [Sophisticated_Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude). 



> Disclaimer: I'm a novice writer, and I'm exploring with these fics. My one-shots are especially experimental, and I usually end up hating them a few days after posting them. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Unsurprisingly, Lucina was hovering outside when Lissa ducked through the tent flap. “She's all bandaged up; you can see her now,” the cleric said, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. “Just don't let her get up, alright? One of her leg bone’s fractured.”

“Of course,” her niece whispered before disappearing.

Lissa couldn’t help grinning at Lucina’s sheer and obvious devotion. Still, she had things to do, didn't she?

* * *

“Oh, sweetheart,” Lucina sighed, laying down behind her wife and curling a gentle arm around her front. “What am I going to do with you?”

Aside from her now casted lower leg, the arm Robin wasn’t leaning on was covered in bandages. Unbidden, the princess’s memory played back the horrifying image of the tactician’s shoulder covered in both dried and fresh blood, burns, numerous cuts, and a single, cruel slash that wound down her arm and had bit so deeply that the muscles wouldn’t work right.

Robin smiled thinly, though Lucina couldn’t see it. “Sorry,” she said, her voice quiet. “I guess I didn’t think. I just saw that poor villager, and suddenly it didn’t seem to matter that the enemies were all using lances…”

“Well, what’s done is done.” Lucina laid her hand over Robin’s heart protectively. “Just… please, do try to be careful, alright? At least keep me nearer you so I can watch your back.”

“Of course.” The tactician leaned into her wife’s embrace. “I know I’m causing you worry as well; I’ll be more cautious.”

“Thank you.” On an impulse, Lucina laid a swift kiss on Robin’s neck.

“O-oh.” Her wife inhaled sharply. “That… that was good.”

The princess felt something unknot in her gut and a certainty slide into place, at which she held Robin tighter. “I’m not gonna let you go,” she whispered. “Not until you’re healed, at least. How does that sound?”

“Amazing…” Lucina shivered to hear the desire in the blonde’s voice. “Oh, Lucina… thank you. This is wonderful…”

“How so?” the bluette asked, curious.

“It’s like the pain is fading away,” she hummed. “Like when you slide into a hot bath… you make me feel so warm and safe.”

Lucina felt her heart melt with affection and relief, the sweet sound of Robin’s voice music to her ears. “I’m glad,” she purred. “Because I love holding you like this. It makes me feel like I can do anything, like all my old mistakes can be atoned for…”

“That’s because it’s true,” her wife insisted. “You _can_ do anything, and the things you’re doing now have more than made up for what you couldn’t do in the past.”

The princess swallowed. “Robin…”

Robin sighed contentedly. “I love hearing you say my name,” she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed. “I love the way your voice goes so soft and full, so sweet and strong…”

Lucina could feel heat creeping into her cheeks. “Robin,” she said, “are you trying to get at what I think you are?”

“Yes.” Her wife’s smaller hand wrapped around her, fingers interlacing. “I-I mean, if you don’t want to, since I…”

“Since you can’t repay the favor?” The bluette only smiled. “You needn’t worry about that, love. It’s more than satisfying enough for me to take care of you.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. Now, hold still…”

Lucina let go of Robin’s hand before sliding her arm down the tactician’s body, pulling the blankets over both of them as well as searching for the hem of the gown her wife wore as per healing-tent standards. _Funny that she’s the one who pushed so heavily for us to actually follow those guidelines._

The corner of Robin’s mouth twitched. “Don’t want to share the view, huh?” she teased gently.

“Something like that,” Lucina responded easily. Her lower arm curled around to unbutton the dress top, and with a gentle hand she palmed her wife’s breast, eliciting a gasp from her.

“Lucina…” Robin shivered, her eyes squeezing shut at the wave of pleasure that went through her at that.

“Is something wrong?” the princess asked worriedly, pausing.

“N-no, not at all… keep going, please…”

Lucina continued gladly. Her hand had found what it was looking for, and with the tactician’s cooperation, she pulled Robin’s skirt up past her waist and left it there. Her tips tapped on her wife’s stomach momentarily, enjoying the softness of rarely-shown skin. And of course, she ran her fingers along Robin’s stretch marks, soft and beautiful patterns in her skin that she could never get enough of.

The blonde hummed happily at the gentle, almost tickly sensation. Lucina shifted closer till her chest was pressing into Robin’s back, and kissed her wife’s jaw this time, getting a high chirp from the smaller girl.

Finally, the princess’s fingers traveled down to Robin’s pubis, hovering at the edge for a moment before pushing down to touch her wife’s clit.

“Luci!” Robin gasped, the intensity of it jolting through her body like a spark. “Oh, gods, that’s _amazing_!”

Lucina nibbled the tactician’s jaw as a response, her teeth leaving only an impression. Her tongue moved further around to Robin’s face, tracing her cheek before flicking over the blonde’s lips.

The princess felt her wife’s lower lips clench at that, and she took that as initiative to begin running her finger back and forth past the sensitive bump. “O-ooh, oh, Lucina…”

Lucina slid her thumb into those warm and wet folds along with her fore- and middle finger, and let the shorter digit take care of Robin’s clitoris while her middle finger gently teased her wife’s entrance.

“Hhh…” Robin pressed herself closer, trying to pull Lucina in. The bluette chuckled before sliding in, her thumb still working her wife’s clitoris, and the dual sensations made Robin whine with desire. “Lucina, Lucina… I love you…”

“I love you, too,” Lucina whispered, her words buzzing along the tactician’s skin. “So much…”

“Aah!” The princess’s finger had curled as she pulled out slightly, pressing down with her thumb at the same time. Her mouth traveled down to kiss Robin’s neck again, and it was with a gentle rush that Lucina slid back in deeper. “A-ah, Luci…”

She gave her wife’s clitoris a final press before directing all of her efforts to reach down further, searching for the spot she knew was there, knew it well like the back of her own hand…

Then she found it. Eagerly, Lucina massaged Robin’s g-spot, but only briefly; it didn’t take long after that for her wife to hit her climax.

“Lucina!” Robin twitched violently, and the princess slid out of her as she felt the smaller girl’s walls grip her tight. She trailed her fingers across Robin’s clit as she enjoyed the feeling of her wife’s pleasure flushing out onto her hand, and brought it up to her lips when the blonde was done.

Lucina happily cleaned off her fingers, taking her time since her wife fell asleep almost immediately after her body stilled. When that was done, she wrapped both her arms around the smaller girl and drifted off to dreams of the one she was with.


End file.
